warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptalon's Vengeance/Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Watery shafts of light sliced through the shade of the leaves, dappling the forest floor. Sharptalon just had another disturbing dream, this time it was him standing among countless fallen FeatherClan bodies, with blood lapping in steady waves around him, reaching up to touch his belly fur. Sick of sleep and terrified of what would happen next in his dreams, he had went out for a forest walk to clear his head. He returned worse than ever. Sharptalon had constantly glimpsed those amber eyes he began to dread, and he found himself wishing that he could perform the 'deed' to prove himself 'worthy', so that he could stop being tortured by the cat's gaze haunting his dreams. He feared he was going insane. If he went insane, he would forget everything. Forget FeatherClan. Forget Phoenixfire. At the thought of leaving his mate, Sharptalon raised his head from the mouse he was eating and frantically scanned the clearing for Phoenixfire. He exhaled a sigh of relief as he saw a familiar flame orange shape enter camp through the fern tunnel. He flicked his tail, inviting Phoenixfire over to share his mouse. Phoenixfire merely smiled sadly and shook his head, flicking his tail to Hawkstar's den before flying up and into the tree. A red haze swept over Sharptalon's eyes, and the scratchy, deep voice of the cat with amber eyes quietly but steadily urged Sharptalon, Attack Hawkstar...Get your revenge...Avenge Aspenheart. Sharptalon dug his claws deep into the ground, trying to resist, his whole body shaking from the effort of resisting this dark spirit. He didn't know what was happening. As much as he hated Hawkstar, he never had any violent thoughts about the leader. Sharptalon gritted his teeth and set his jaw tightly. No, he thought. I must not give in to something that's probably imaginary. ''Determination filled him and bloomed inside him, filling him with warmth. But when the ominous voice came back, the warmth and determination drained as quickly as it came. ''I'll prove to you that I'm not merely just a figment of your imagination. Stop threatening me! They're not threats. They're promises. What does that mean? You shouldn't know. COWARD! IF YOU WANT TO MAKE VAGUE THREATS TO ME, COME AND SHOW YOURSELF! ''Sharptalon thought angrily, hurling his thoughts at the voice, frustrated at the voice's constant threats. Suddenly, the chatter and hubbub of the camp died away as Sharptalon felt himself falling, falling deep into a swirl of blackness and cold, where birdsong and warmth didn't exist. He felt himself land on something squishy, and wanted to retch when he saw it was slimy mud overgrown with mushrooms that were crushed under his weight. Shaking his head, Sharptalon flared his wings, checking that each fragile joint wasn't broken or injured from the fall. A feline shape materialized out of the shadows, a dim, soft red glow emitting from the shape's outline. It slowly became more and more clear, until the shape looked so real, it might've been a living cat. But Sharptalon knew it was just a spirit. The spirit had angry, smoldering orange eyes, patchy and ragged gray fur with darker tabby stripes, broad shoulders and several scars. "Welcome to the Dark Forest, Sharptalon..." the spirit hissed, flexing his claws. "You may know me as Jaggedstar." Sharptalon stumbled back, as if Jaggedstar had dealt a physical blow. ''How could it be? "You?" Sharptalon croaked out. "Why you? And...why me?" Jaggedstar's spirit padded closer and black wispy shadows writhed around Sharptalon, clouding his mind and filling his thoughts with ones not his own. "I will ''show ''you why." And then Sharptalon was falling, falling yet again, but this time into a shadowy darkness that was as sharp and thorny as the emotion hate, drowning in suffocating blackness as he was transported into some kind of dimension that was far, far away from Phoenixfire, his beloved Phoenixfire... Sharptalon materialized in a clearing ominously similar to FeatherClan camp, except it was a chaos of fur, claws and teeth. The screeching and yowling of fighting cats rang out clearly in the otherwise silent night. A familiar figure lit up like a beacon in the midst of the fighting. The same haunting amber eyes set into the same menacing face. Sharptalon didn't have the shadow of a doubt that that cat was Jaggedstar himself, very much alive and throwing himself into battle. Jaggedstar had the most magnificent and beautiful eagle wings Sharptalon had ever seen. It would've been majestic if not for the fact that the former FeatherClan leader was using them to beat the living daylights out of an enemy cat, looking much like a ThunderClan cat judging from how well the enemy cats fought in the undergrowth and forest. The twin appendages battered relentlessly at the poor ThunderClan cat's head and knocked him unconscious. Then Jaggedstar leaped, pinning the ThunderClan cat to the ground and snapping his neck. Sharptalon winced at the sight. But then, an anguished cry sounded out near Jaggedstar, and it was one so familiar that it sent chills down Sharptalon's spine. He knew that cry. It was the very same kind of cry that his sister had cried out as she was being maimed by the dogs. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Super Editions Category:Mature Content